


Awsten the literal knight

by SWLBarnes



Category: waterparks - Fandom
Genre: Gen, King!Geoff, Knight AU, geoff and jawn aren’t really IN this but, i wrote this in math class so apologies for any mistakes, if travis is reading this then hello, knight!awsten, knight!jawn, knight!travis, prince!otto, theyre part of the story I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLBarnes/pseuds/SWLBarnes
Summary: prince otto gets himself kidnapped, geoff is literally a king, jawn wants to kill otto, and travis and awsten yell at each other a lot so it’s basically just real life





	Awsten the literal knight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in math class instead of studying matrices, so if I fail precalculus I blame Travis Riddle. I also wrote it pretty quickly, so it’s not my best work by any stretch. I swear my writing is usually much better than this, this doesn’t quite show the 12 years of my life I’ve spent writing lmao. It’s also not really... weird? It’s pretty normal honestly, and I know that’s not the best thing for the podcast, but I thought it would be fun to try.  
> Just a warning that the focus shifts from Awsten to Travis near the end. It’s incredibly annoying, and I hate it a lot.

The last thing Awsten wanted to hear when he woke up that morning was the stomach flipping clang of the kingdom’s warning bell.

The knight shot out of bed, senses on high alert as he scrambled to tug on his chainmail as quickly as possible. Chairs and blankets lay strewn across the floor in his wake. By the time he reached the door, his chambers mirrored the aftermath of a particularly wild tornado, but he couldn’t care less at that moment. He slammed the door behind him and began sprinting down the corridors of the castle, his boots thudding against the elegant tiled floors.

He skidded to a stop in front of a particularly large set of doors, the oak wood bearing a series of intricately detailed carvings of twisted vines and mighty lions. He shoved the doors open, only to be met with an already bustling throne room. His fellow knights were dashing from place to place in a worried frenzy. Among them stood one of Awsten’s closest friends in the kingdom, Sir Travis.

“Travis!” Awsten called through the chaos. The other man turned his head towards the sound, and Awsten made his way over to him in a few long strides. “Travis, what’s going on?” He was out of breath as he spoke, both the long run and the overwhelming worry taking a toll on him.

Travis’s face did little to ease his nerves. “It’s the prince. He was kidnapped late last night, the king is furious. He suspects it was King Wigington and his goons. Ever since Sir Jawn set his heart on acquiring our throne, their kingdom hasn’t stopped doing whatever they can to sabotage us.” His voice was surprisingly steady, but Awsten could easily hear the fear lacing his words.

“YOU TWO!” Called a booming voice. The throne room fell silent immediately, and both Travis and Awsten snapped their heads to look over at the source. The king. “Sir Awsten, Sir Travis. You have always been rather… close, with my son. I trust you would do anything in your power to ensure his safety, yes?” The king’s eyes narrowed at the two men, sending a fearful shiver down their spines.

“Of course, my king!” Awsten assured him, bowing his head slightly.

Travis followed suit. “We have sworn allegiance to the throne, sire.”

“Very well,” the king announced with an air of finality. His voice carried a hint of satisfaction as he spoke. “Very well, then you both shall be the ones to bring him home. At any cost.”

Awsten’s head shot up in shock. “Sire?” He exclaimed, prompting an explanation. Travis shot a worried glance his way.

“You are the only two knights that are close enough to my son to ensure that he is returned to me safely. I trust that you will fight valiantly to save your friend. Your lives depend on it.” The king pauses for a moment as he turns away, his red velvet robe swaying behind him. “You leave as soon as you collect your supplies. There is no time to waste. Away with you!”

Both knight jumped up at the order and scurried out of the room. Travis muttered curses under his breath, and Awsten heard the king’s name pop up more than once.

Awsten scoffed. “Maybe you should keep your mouth shut before you’re executed for treason.”

Travis huffed in annoyance. “As far as I’m concerned, infiltrating King Wigington’s kingdom is the same thing. There’s no way we walk away from this.”

Awsten’s eyes flickered briefly to look at the man by his side. “Well aren’t you cheery today.”

“A ray of sunshine.”

“If you say so.”

They gathered their supplies and set off on their quest in silence. They rode for hours with nothing but the sound of their horses’ hooves slamming against the ground to keep them company. Awsten found himself regretting the fight they had that morning, but this feeling disappeared as soon as Travis opened his mouth once again.

“Is Otto worth all this?” He wondered aloud. Awsten raised a brow in his direction.

“Better not let the king hear you say that.”

“That’s why I didn’t ask him, dipshit.”

Awsten’s eyes narrowed and he yanked on the reins, causing his horse to come to a halt. Travis huffed and turned his horse around as he too came to a stop.

“What are you doing?” He snapped, fiddling with the reins in his hands. Awsten let go of his reins and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Who put a stick up your ass this morning?” Awsten hissed in annoyance. Instead of replying, Travis simply rolled his eyes and turned his horse around, continuing to move forward. Awsten scoffed and picked up his reins to follow behind closely. “Seriously, you’ve been pissy ever since the king sent us on this mission. What’s wrong with you?”

A moment of silence fell over them before Travis spoke up. “We both know how this mission is going to end out.”

Awsten furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Oh come on, isn’t it obvious? We’re going to get there, we’ll be attacked immediately, I’ll hold off their entire army so you can save the prince, then we’ll get back home and you’ll get all the fucking credit. Maybe they’ll give you another medal, hm? I bet you’d just love that wouldn’t you?” Travis’s voice was laced with pure rage, and though Awsten couldn’t see his face, he was sure it was formed into a nasty scowl.

Awsten couldn’t hold back a harsh laugh. Travis’s shoulders tensed at the sound. “Seriously, Travis? Could you be any more of a diva?”

That was it, Travis snapped. He yanked the reins roughly, and his horse stopped with a displeased neigh.”I’m a diva?” He shouted, his words echoing in the empty forest around them. Awsten jumped at the sound and swiveled his head around in fear of any nearby enemies hearing his friend’s shouts. “I’m the diva? You’ve gotta be kidding me! Awsten, you’re the biggest diva I’ve ever met! You know for a fact that I’m not wrong. Every time we go on a mission together, I do the heavy lifting and you get the credit, I’m sick and tired of it! Is that all I am to you? Am I nothing but an easy way to get recognition?”

Awsten peered over at Travis, and he couldn’t help but flinch when their eyes met. The fire in Travis’s eyes was deadly. Awsten suddenly found himself increasingly aware of the razor sharp sword attached to his hip. He had never seen Travis so furious in his life, and to be entirely honest, it scared him.

“You’re not joking,” he stated. Travis’s angry look of expectation quickly morphed into utter disbelief.

“Not everything is a joke, Awsten.”

With that, Travis continued on his way, leaving Awsten to recollect himself before trotting his horse to catch up.

Their trek lasted another full day before they reached the walls of Wigington’s kingdom, and they spent every moment that they could in complete silence. Awsten wasn’t entirely sure how to fix things up with Travis, and to be honest, he was hoping he wouldn’t have to. Maybe if he let Travis think to himself, he thought, then this whole thing would blow over. It didn’t take long for him to realize how wrong he was.

“The prince will be in the highest tower of the castle,” Travis spoke up, snapping Awsten out of his thoughts with a jolt. “There’s a tunnel not too far from here that should bring us to the dungeons directly below. Once we get there, do whatever you can to get to the top of that tower. I’ll hold them off as long as I can. Got that?”

Awsten opened his mouth to argue, but something in his gut kept him from doing so. Instead, all he was able to do was offer a small nod in response. The pair unsheathed their swords and held them at the ready as they made their way towards the opening to the tunnels.

They were unchallenged for quite a while, and it wasn’t until they reached the dungeons that they encountered any enemy knights at all. As soon as they stepped into the dungeons, they were ambushed on either side by two nights dressed head to toe in green and gold. Awsten lashed out with his sword, heart pounding at the first clang of metal against metal.

He was only slightly aware of Travis fighting behind him as he began taking on his new opponent. The opposing knight hooked Awsten’s sword with his own, effectively loosening his grip before he took a swipe at Awsten’s legs. Awsten was barely able to jump out of the way. He felt the wind fly past him for a split second before he steadied his grip on the sword and took a more offensive stance. One blow, two blows, three blows, yet there was no sign that the fight would end any time soon. This man was far stronger and larger than Awsten and could easily overpower him, but Awsten’s smaller frame also made him faster and more agile. It was far too even of a playing field.

“You did the disarm move completely wrong,” the smaller knight spoke through gritted teeth. The larger man paid him little mind, continuing to force his blade closer and closer to Awsten’s nose until his breath began to fog up the metal. At that moment, Awsten struck. He forced his opponent’s sword back swiftly before twirling his own sword around it, ripping it from the other man’s hand and allowing Awsten to reach out and grab it for his own. Within moments the man was dead.

Awsten turned to see Travis finishing off his own attacker. They continued on together, making their way up the tower and fending off their enemies as best as they could. Awsten remained up front always, and Travis trailed behind to keep Wigington’s knights off their tails. The resistance grew stronger and stronger as they made their way upwards, and about halfway through both men were almost ready to simply give up. Their muscles were aching and they could hardly tell how much of the blood on their bodies was actually their own. They dragged their feet up the nonstop stone stairs. Every so often their swords would scrape horrifically against the concrete, Awsten hissing softly every time.

“What do you mean you let them get away? Go find them at once, or I’ll have each and every one of your heads!” The unmistakable booming voice of Sir Jawn echoed through the seemingly empty walls of the tower. Travis shot Awsten a worried glance as the sound of trampling footsteps approached them from behind.

“Awsten, go! I’ll hold them off, just save the prince!” Travis whirled around and turned his back to Awsten, sword at the ready. But his fellow knight didn’t budge. Travis quickly turned back to face the taller man, an annoyed scowl casting over his features. “Seriously, you have to go! You’re almost there, we can’t both die here! Go get Prince Otto and get him back to our kingdom. We don’t have much time!”

Awsten stepped down a step, one step closer to Sir Travis. “No,” he declared simply. Travis’s jaw dropped at the action.

“Excuse me? Aren’t you the one that was just talking about treason and our duty to the throne? If we both stay here, then we’ll BOTH die, do you not understand that?” Travis’s voice was harsh and carried a sharp edge to it, but Awsten didn’t back down. Instead, he kept his eyes trained just behind his friend, refusing to make eye contact despite Travis’s efforts.

  
“I know that,” Awsten assured him. “Of course I know that. That’s why… That’s why you’re the one that’s going to save the prince.”

He gave Travis no time to argue as he shoved the brown eyed man behind him, successfully blocking the blow of the enemy knight that had just appeared. Travis was barely able to reach his hand up and grab the grip of the extra sword that his friend tossed his way, the sword he had taken off of the first enemy they fought. Awsten didn’t spare Travis a second glance as he threw himself into the fray, and with one last, defeated sigh, Travis turned and made his way up the stairs.

His stomach turned violently as he carried on, being forced to listen to the never ending struggle of his friend fighting for his life just below him. What if this was how he lost him? What if the last thing Awsten thinks is that Travis hates him? The thought was enough to morph his face into a wince. There was no time to think of that. The prince was in danger.

He finally reached the top to be met with an old, rotting wooden door. A hefty lock attached the decrepit thing to the stone wall. The sight was pitiful, and even more pitiful was the way that the wooden board crumbled with the slightest kick.

Sir Travis burst into the room, his eyes settling on the hunched over mass in a chair in the middle of the floor. His endows furrowed in confusion. Surely this was not the prince. Surely this man, looking so helpless and without hope, was not the headstrong prince he had known for so long. But as he took a step closer, his questions and fears were answered. It was him.

Travis dropped to his knees in front of the prince, tossing his sword to the ground and placing his hands on either side of the man’s face. He peered at the dreary and color drained face of his prince for a moment, taking in the bruises and cuts that littered his skin.

Otto’s eyes opened drearily, a low groan escaping his throat. He raised his eyes to meet Travis’s, and the corner of his mouth flickered up ever so slightly.

“Come here often?” He slurred, raising a brow teasingly. Travis rolled his eyes.

“I try not to make it a habit.”

At that moment, another person burst into the room, causing Travis to grab his sword and whirl around to face the newcomer.

Awsten stood at the other end of the blade, looking down in disgust at the metal that hovered just above his nose. “Yknow, now’s really not the time for me to play with your sword, Travis.”

Otto snickered softly.

The three made their way down the rope they had set up in the small window of the tower. Otto was unable to make it down himself, so he instead clung to Awsten’s back as he shuffled down the rope muttering curses the whole way.

“I could have your head for that,” the prince pointed out. Awsten scoffed.

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Hey, guys? Yeah if you could stop flirting and get a move on, that would be great,” Travis snapped at the pair.

They raced out of the kingdom on their horses, Otto sitting behind Awsten on his saddle. They slowed to a walk once they had lost their pursuers. By this point Prince Otto had fallen asleep once more.

“What you did back there was stupid,” Travis pointed out, breaking the silence between them. Awsten chuckled.

“What, was I not the wonderful gentleman you always hoped I would be?” He quipped, forcing a snort from Travis.

“My brave knight. I’m not sure whether to kiss you or push you off a cliff.” He teased, clicking his tongue and tugging the reins to the right to turn around a tree.

Awsten hummed for a moment before responding. “Do I get to choose?”

“The entire kingdom will be waiting for our arrival.” The smaller knight continued, ignoring the previous comment.

“Because I pick the cliff. Definitely the cliff.” Travis shot a playful glare Awsten’s way, causing Awsten to shrug in response. “What? I mean don’t get me wrong, you’re looking good, but I don’t swing that way.”

“You’d be lucky to have me. But seriously. This is gonna be a big deal. Do you think you’re ready to be the talk of the town again?”

“Well this time it’ll all be on you, buddy.”

Travis’s eyes flickered momentarily over to Awsten’s form by his side. A beat of silence passed over them. “Are you alright with that?” Travis finally spoke up, his voice far softer and more serious that in had been before.

Awsten shot him a quick smile in reassurance. “Of course, why wouldn’t I be? Besides, isn’t the real treasure all the memories we made along the way?”

Travis’s brow quirked upwards. “We almost died, Awsten.”

“We sure did. Best part by far, am I right?”

With that, Awsten tightened his reins, leaned forward, and gave his horse a soft kick before barreling forward at a full gallop.

“Don’t drop the stupid prince!” Travis shouted, pushing his horse into a gallop to follow close behind.


End file.
